Sarky
"Don't worry, I am SO not on fire again!" - while on fire The greatly powerful but greatly unpredictable powerhouse of the Sevens Crew, Sarky (real name unknown) is UNWD Agent 57 and the 6th member of the Sevens Crew. Character Appearance Sarky is tall and lanky buff, with messy dark-blue hair, bearing a signature curled lock on the front. She wears all-blue clothing, with brown leather harnesses reaching over her shoulders and down to her belt (similar to suspenders), and across her chest, where the UNWD insignia is visible. On her belt, there is a clip and a hook. She also wears knee pads. Very pierced. Personality Her personality is hard to interpret, as it is hidden by her sarcasm. She is highly sarcastic, snarky and sharp, often willing to snap at her fellow teammates and sarcastically contradict everything they say. She is talkative and self-absorbed, and seems to enjoy attacking more than defending. Powers and abilities Sarky has many, many powers, from fireballs to fire, telekinesis to laser cannons. However, her power is so potent that her body cannot control it, and she has trouble using and restricting her powers, often making her extremely destructive, for instance bursting into flames with little to no warning. Since pure power leaks from her body, it is feared among the UNWD that her sheer power will one day burn out her body and turn her into a husk, and also that prolonged exposure to her has some kind of adverse effect on humans. History Sarky's past is unknown. Even if she was willing to tell, details would be spotty at best, because of her constant sarcasm. Relationships The 7s crew & Relationships Most of the 7s crew seems to dislike Sarky, for her unfavourable personality and general snarkiness. Grav Guy does rush to save her from a falling building at one point (with Chaos Master rescuing them both shortly after), and Stella does 'warn' her that she (or 'someone') is about to catch fire, but overall, most of the crew doesn't seem to be on good ground with her. Other UNWD agents Sarky is likely one of the only agents who can get away with disrespecting Jonah Gordonson unpunished, as she cannot help it, her sarcasm being either a side-effect of her powers or in her nature. It isn't unlikely that few non-7's crew agents actually like Sarky, as despite her good intentions, her sarcasm can lead to confusion and tension. Other Sarky has a rivalry-in-apathy with Claire Blair, who, despite not being as powerful, is her equal in snark and sark. There is a reason Sarky is rarely sent to pick up new uniforms from Fin Face, as she will often engage in five-hour arguments with the cranky clerk. Trivia * The inspiration for her design was, apparently, 'emo superhero'. * It is unknown if her sarcasm is a choice, and whether 47 was serious when saying that she has 'no control over powers or conversation skills'. * She's a joth. Other information https://colkinom.files.wordpress.com/2013/07/sarky.jpg Gallery .]] , Stella, Agent ?, Slug-Man, Chaos Master and Grav Guy during the Battle of London.]] Category:UNWD Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Sevens Crew Category:Energy Manipulators